


Under Their Care

by OKSensei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Kissing, Molestation, Muscle, Naked Cuddling, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKSensei/pseuds/OKSensei





	Under Their Care

I HATE MY FAMILY!  
  
They are the worst people I can ever meet!  
I NEVER EVER wanted to be become one of them but they force it on me anyway despite my protest!  
They “adopted” me back when I was a little girl, and since having been under their “care” for these few years, I can confidently say that they have ABSOLUTELY NO redeemable qualities at all!  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
“Mommy Mommy! look it is a cute girl!”  
“Can I have her!? Can I!? Can I!?”  
  
“Oh my, what is a poor child like you doing in a place like this?”  
“Why, it must been so lonely.”  
  
“What…? Who are you people!?”  
“No! Go away leave me!”  
  
“Don’t be scared, I can assure that we are friendly people, both my daughter and I are just passing by.”  
“Although, now seeing such a fine young lady in such state…”  
“It would be cruel to leave you be.”  
  
“Hey! Hey! What’s your name?! Are you hungry!? You must be hungry right?! Here have a candy! It’s my favorite I’m sure you will like it too!”  
  
“NO! I DON’T WANNA!”  
“GO AWAY PLEASE! STOP TALKING TO ME!”  
  
“What a willful child, not like it can be blamed onto you.”  
“Such a pity that a perfectly healthy girl can be abandoned in this world.”  
“Truly a shame…”  
  
“I don’t need your pity!”  
“GO AWAY!!!”  
  
“Such spry energy, adorable face and figure, tons of potential in the future if raised right…”  
“Sweetheart, did you just said that you wanted her home?”  
  
“Hmm? Yeah! She is so small and squishy, I just want to cuddle her!”  
  
“DON’T CUDDLE ME!”  
  
“Well, Congratulation! I decided that from now she is part of our family!”  
“I will adopt her, and she will become our brand new little sister!”  
  
“Huh…”  
  
“OH! MOMMY MOMMY! Does that mean I’m a big sister now!”  
“YAY!! YOUR THE BEST MOMMY! I LOVE YOU!”  
  
“What…”  
  
“Don’t worry about anything else dear, you will never have to suffer any longer.”  
  
“NOOO!!!—”  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Those two brought me into their domain and trapped me within their walls.  
A horribly vacuous and opulent lair! A single second of presence leeches on the integrity of my soul!  
The environment that I was thrown into is unfit for living— NO EXISTING!  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
“Welcome to your new home, it has everything that is fit for royalty.”  
“The only thing left to do is to relax and enjoy your new life as our lovely princess.”  
  
“PUT ME DOWN!!!”  
“How dare you kidnap me! You BIG DUMB OGRESS!”  
“PUT ME DOWN!!!”  
  
“My my, I didn’t know you were this fatigued, you need to be cleaned, fed, and rested, as soon as possible.”  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
They striped me, ogled at me!  
Humiliated me in my bare form!   
  
.  
.  
.  
  
“Come on little sis! Take off your clothes we are going to take a bath together.”  
  
“I will NEVER!!”  
  
“Don’t be scared, you’re like a kitty cat that is afraid of water, it’s funny.”  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Forcing constant sludge and solids down my throat!  
Acting like it is nutrition, but they are fools to assume that I wasn’t in on their ploy to fatten me up as livestock!  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
“I’ve made some delicious cream and mushroom soup for you!”  
“It’s hot and fresh so Mommy is going to blow it off for you, then you can have a sip OK.”  
“I bet you’ll love it.”  
  
“I will NEVER!”  
  
“WOW! Mommy can I have some as well?”  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
They refused to let me escape, always succeeding in restraining my body through sheer muscular force.  
Making contact with their disgusting skin and flesh until I collapse from stress.  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
“Aww… your body is so soft little sis, it’s just the best cuddling experience I have…”  
  
“Let go of me!”  
“I don’t wanna be your cuddle toy!”  
“And why are we undressed together?!”  
  
“We always sleep together naked in a single bed, that way we can bond through intimate skinship.”  
“Your Mommy and Big Sister have been doing sleep like this since the very beginning.”  
“It is how we love each other’s company.”  
“And that is something you will enjoy from now on, my sweetie.”  
  
“No… I will never.”  
“I will never submit to your disgusting ways.”  
“And stop stroking my head with your dirty hands…”  
  
“From now on, you are now part of the family.”  
“We will take care of you with the love and attention that you deserve.”  
“You will learn how to love others, and more importantly, yourself, like your sister, to be strong and beautiful one day.”  
  
“I never asked for this…”  
“You could had just leave me alone…”  
  
“Come on, go to sleep now, your sister has already gone to dreamland.”  
“Tomorrow onwards, you will be groomed into a fine young lady.”  
  
“Ah… no… I will never… give in……”  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
All these constant pandering and pampering is getting on my nerves.  
They have been building up pressure for all this time!  
But I can neither escape nor rebel, for these sinister people have sinister ways of operating.  
The labeled consequences are painfully clear.  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
“Don’t be a naughty girl now dear.”  
“You have to follow the rules of this household from on.”  
“Else you will receive the spanking!”  
  
“You! You Devil! Do you have any remorse with these threats!”  
“I’m just a innocent child! You can get away with this!”  
  
“*Sigh* Perhaps raising you is going to be more difficult than I initially thought…”  
“Not that it matters really, a good mother always love a challenge.”  
  
“NO!!! LET ME GOOOOOO!!”  
  
“Mommy has decided that you don’t need any spanking, it would be too cruel.”  
“A nice warm hug and kisses should be more than enough.”  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
And that isn’t even the worst of it. I haven’t mentioned that these two psychotic wenches are just that.  
WENCHES!!!  
They are ESCORTS! PROSTITUTES! PERVERTS!  
My “Mother” is nothing but a whore, she has large assets on her body, not just talking about her breast or rear, but the whole body itself!  
She has muscles the size of her ego, her upper body is especially lewd, from the biceps and deltoid and even the pectorals!  
How the transition goes from the chest muscles to her supple breast is so distracting!  
It always manage to take away my attention from anything I do once she is within view.  
Whats worse is that, in recent times, she manage to weaponize it to a degree higher by wearing lighter and thinner fabrics.  
SLUT! SLUT! She must be doing this intentionally by perking those nipples up every time I’m around!  
  
My “Sister” isn’t much better, of course being her biological daughter there are similarities when it comes to their physiques, but that will be too simple!  
There are certain aspects that only she can tick me off with!  
Her lithe body frame, with a hints of definition is akin to a acrobat, which is incidentally what she became over the years.  
Bringing in trophies and yet acting in a “humble” manner, constantly nagging about how I can be like her one day.  
LIKE I WOULD!!!  
That diva FLAUNTS so hard that she found it COMFORTABLE to wear a LEOTARD with/or TIGHTS everyday without SHAME!  
Everytime she assault me by enveloping her lengthy arms around without consent.  
Everytime I am insulted by her hard abdominals grazing and rubbing their vulgar aura onto me.  
Through the skintight fabric it only highlights how she waste her life in developing it for seduction!  
Those visible OBLIQUES! Those textured forms of the MIDRIFF! The provocative curves of her LINEA ALBA moving down from her navel to her vulva!  
COMPLETELY OUTRAGEOUS!!!  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
“Hey sis! I’m back from training, I’ve got you some strawberry shortcake to eat together if you want!”  
  
“Shut up, I don’t want any.”  
  
“I just want to share with my lovely sis that’s all, come on, Mommy wouldn’t know.”  
  
“Go away! I will never have the mood to enjoy anything when I’m around with you.”  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
It would be bad enough if I only breathe the same air as these two.  
BUT NO!  
IT ISN’T ENOUGH FOR THEM!!!  
They are DISEASED CREATURES who only know how to INFECT OTHERS!!!  
  
I hate to admit it, but…  
Some habits might had rubbed onto me…  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
“Come on, you’re always so cranky, you need to relax sometimes.”  
  
“I will relax if you stay out of my business— HEY!!”  
  
“No matter you act sis, I will always love you for who you are, I’m sure Mommy share the same thought as well.”  
  
“Stop your stupid cuddle this instance!!”  
  
“You are just too cute to resist.”  
“Hmm… did you just came back from cycling as well, that sweaty scent is fantastic…”  
“Your legs are so taut, I bet they are sore right?”  
  
“STOP FONDLING ME!! LET GO OF YOUR FILTHY HANDS!!”  
  
“Do you like it when I squeeze your thigh, or your asscheeks?”  
  
“NEITHER!”  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
It’s unfortunate truly.  
That the years has not been kind to me in remaining pure from their menace.  
BUT THE ONE THING THAT WILL STAY TRUE IS THAT I WILL NEVER GIVE IN TO THEIR SADISTIC PLEASURE!!!  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
“How about a deal, you let me rub your sexy glutes, and I’ll let you cop a feel on the abs that you like so much.”  
  
“HUH!?! Did you honestly think I can be swayed but such a ridiculous idea!? You can keep your narcissistic abs for yourself!”  
  
“Aww… Of course, my Precious Little Sister doesn’t want to be in the lead.”  
“It’s fine, your Big Sis can take care of you no problem! I will be gentle and not hurt your delicate frame.”  
  
“What did you just say BITCH!”  
“I’ll have you know that I will beat, under any metric, whatever challenge you decide to throw at me!”  
“The only, and I MEAN ONLY reason why I don’t entertain you, is because my time is more precious than your idiotic games!!”  
  
“Really?! Is that so!? Even right now?”  
  
“That’s it you’re DEAD!!!”  
“TAKE THIS LEOTARD OFF I WANT RIP YOUR ABS OFF CLEANLY ALONG WITH THAT SMIRK!!!”  
  
“In that case your dress needs to be stripped as well.”  
  
“TRIVIAL!!”  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
ABSOLUTELY NO CHANCE THAT I WILL GIVE IN TO THE SLIMY ACTS THAT THEY PERFORM!!  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
“You call this a grip? I can barely feel your palms on my abs.”  
  
“Like you’re the one to ask, do you even know what groping means? The hands are suppose to be clenching on my ass you know?”  
  
“That’s what I like about you sis, you are always such a softy on the inside— ”  
  
“ZIP IT! You don’t know a single thing about me, just stay silent whist I take Real Good Care of your core.”  
  
“Same here, you better flex those muscle tight or those booty will be in pain for a long while.”  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
I AM ABOVE THOSE SLUTS!!! THEY BRING NOTHING OF VALUE TO ANYONE!!!  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
“Where did all this extra sweat come from huh, they weren’t there on your skin before…”  
  
“It’s from you stupid! I will never be exhausted by some light touching from you…”  
  
“Are you sure? I can understand if as a pro cyclist, you are not as good with your hands…”  
  
“Such slander, like a sly acrobat can understand, do you want me to kick your stomach instead?…”  
  
“That would be fun actually…”  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
IT IS A CRIME TO FALL BEFORE THEM!! A SHAMEFUL ACT TO SHOW ANY WEAKNESS!!!  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
“…why did you stop sis… have you given up…?”  
  
“…I stopped because I clearly won… you can’t even muster the will to stand up…”  
  
“…I was just being easy with you… I don’t expect my lovely little sister to keep up the pressure of being molested naked in the alleyway…”  
  
“Stop being a sore loser… you are the one who dropped first… so shut up and admit defeat already stupid!”  
  
“Sure sure… whatever you say sis… although you might want to ask your ass for a second option.”  
  
“Screw You!”  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“Hey, I still have that cake in the fridge, do you want some before we go and wash up?!”  
  
“…”  
  
“Little Sis?”  
  
“FINE!!!!”  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
I would rather DIE!!!! Than become one of them!!   
Becoming one of them will be death to me!!  
Such as the life of my unlucky soul to be met with such horrible beings!!  
Oh the stresses that is lethal and fatal for a maiden!  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
“Dear! How are you from your first day of school?”  
  
“It’s whatever, a fresh air from the house at least…”  
  
“Are you still mad about how you had to transfer because of the incident?”  
  
“Heh! Like a care! Those scums got what they deserved.”  
  
“My my… I see you are still mad.”  
  
“I’m going back to my study.”  
  
“Hold on, could you come here for a moment?”  
  
“Huh!?”  
  
“Come and sit down with your Mother, let’s have a talk, it’s important.”  
“Don’t misbehave now, unless you want to be punished?”  
  
“Ugh!…”  
  
“Good girl, that’s my baby.”  
  
“Stop strangling me…”  
  
“Stop exaggerating, a simple hug shouldn’t be painful anymore for my lovely muscle nymph.”  
  
“I told you to never call me that!”  
  
“There’s no need to be shy, be proud of the fact that your figure is gaining some bulk, the more you stick to the regimen, the more beautiful you will become.”  
  
“It’s not like was given a choice or anything.”  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
I’m not sure how long I can stand this.  
I’m getting worn down by their slimy essence all over me.  
I’m so tired at resisting their reforms onto me.  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
“Do you remember the time in which we met and were adopted right then and there on the streets?”  
  
“How can I ever forget the worst day of my life.”  
  
“Back then, you were adopted not because I wanted to groom you for any selfish reasons—”  
  
“Are you sure about that!”  
  
“Let me finish dear.”  
“When I saw you that day, I saw a flame inside you, a strong passion to be independent and free to achieve whatever you want.”  
“But you were just a sapling lost in the wilds, under the mercy of the outside world, at risk of having that flame extinguished before it can amount to anything.”  
“What you need at this point is time, time around a safe and enriching environment to build up a strong foundation, so that you can used that foundation to reach to heights that you could imagine yourself reaching.”  
“You were brought into this family, is precisely because this family can be that environment that you will thrive in.”  
  
“All you are doing is uttering nonsense.”  
  
“Someday you will understand like your Sister, that what you have right now is a blessing to help you in what is to come.”  
“But for right now, you just need to have more practice…”  
  
“Hey! Stop right there, don’t try and sneak in a kiss with me!”  
  
“What’s wrong dear?”  
  
“After all the sweet taking, you still can’t talk away your pervertedness!”  
  
“There’s nothing wrong with being a pervert, in fact, having lust is essential for a woman.”  
“What I said aligns with my actions: you do need to have more lewd practice…”  
  
“That’s it! Unhand me! I am not listening anymore! I’m returning back to—!”  
  
“It’s Wednesday right? That means it is you are having your oral training tonight anyways.”  
  
“…”  
  
“One thing that I’ve learned about you as your Mother, is that you despise any who backs down from a deal.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Unless, you want to return to sleeping with your Sis and I on the family bed, just like the good old times.”  
  
“…You sly bitch”  
  
“That’s no way to talk towards your Mother.”  
“But, I will forgive you if you would just give me a tender smooch.”  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
They are so unbelievably unrelenting.  
Unwillingly, if I do have to provide something of common between us, is that we never back down from our ideals.  
Everytime I try to fight back, they return it back with force.  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
“You have become such a good kisser, I’m so proud of you, even made me a little wet.”  
  
“And your mouth is still as disgusting as ever.”  
“I hate it every time.”  
  
“Really, have you not gotten a little excited yourself?”  
  
“Never!”  
  
“But your blush is betraying you dear.”  
“And it feels like your vulva is twitching a bit as well.”  
“Could it be that you—”  
  
“NEVER!!!”  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
If that’s the game that they are going to play.  
THAN SO BE IT!!!  
IN THIS WAR OF ATTRITION I’M GOING TO WIN!!!  
I AM GOING TO BET THEM AT THEIR OWN GAME AND SHOVE MY VICTORY RIGHT DOWN THEIR THROATS!!!  
WHAT DIRTY THINGS THEY THROW AT ME!! I’M GONNA LAUNCH THEM BACK TEN FOLD WORSE!!!  
I WILL MAKE SURE THEY REGRET EVERYTHING THEY HAVE DONE TO ME AND—   
  
  
  
*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*  
  
“Hey! Are you in there…”  
“It’s me again, I’m just here to apologize…”  
  
  
  
“Hello? Little Sis?”  
  
“GO AWAY!!!”  
“I NEVER WANT TO BE NEAR YOU EVER AGAIN!!!”  
  
“Oh come on… I said I’m sorry… I didn’t mean it…”  
  
“I DON’T CARE WHETHER IT IS INTENTIONAL OR NOT JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!”  
  
“Please, I really didn’t know that it was your new towel.”  
“I promise that I wouldn’t use it to clean my dildo again...”  
  
“THIS WASN’T THE FIRST TIME YOU SAID THAT!!!”  
  
“…?”  
“That incident was like three years ago...”  
“Come on, give your big sis another chance.”  
“You can’t lock yourself out and write those angsty poems forever.”  
  
“YOU ARE NOT THE JUDGE TO WHAT I CAN OR CANNOT DO!!!”  
  
“If it will make you feel better, you can use my gym towels to clean your anal toys too.”  
  
“NO THAT WILL NOT MAKE ME BETTER!!!”  
  
“Please forgive me— mom?”  
  
“Let me handle this sweetly, you can wait at the living room… ”  
“Your Older Sister is right, you can’t stay in the study forever, at some point you will need to come out and be together again with your family.”  
“Everybody makes mistakes sometimes, and it is important that you learn to accept that one day.”  
  
“Just leave me alone Mother!”  
“I don’t want to speak to ANYONE!!”  
  
“Remember back when I gave you that talk on why I choose to adopt you.”  
“I’m sure you have thought about this for a long time already, but how I raise you two up is very unusual.”  
“I’m sure that you have thought about living with another kind of Mother or Sister, or maybe, escaping this household altogether and living out in alone in the streets.”  
“Just like how we used to find you…”  
“I just want to say that, I love you, my sweet baby, the both of us love you for who you are.”  
“Regardless you like it or not, you are receiving love in this home, and I’m sure you know it as well.”  
“Otherwise, why would you still stick around for so many years?”  
  
“…”  
  
“I am not going to ask for a response.”  
“But, tonight I’m making mushroom soup for dinner.”  
“You can come and join at the table, or I will leave your portion at the door.”  
“It’s your choice.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Have a nice day dear!”  
  
  
  
That stupid family of mine…  
I will never become one of them…  
  
  
  
Maybe…


End file.
